Rahasia Hati
by Sword Angel 7
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, menyatakan perasaannya di sekolah Haruno Sakura. Seorang Guitarist dari band kecilnya, dan sahabat dari kecilnya. Bagaimana acara penembakan yang dibantu oleh seluruh anggota personil Band Sasuke dan Sahabat Sakura?/WARNING: ABAL, GJ! CERITA NGGAK NYAMBUNG AMA SUMMARY./RnR Please..


_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Sword Angel 7**_

_**Warning: typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, ide pasaran, EYD, dan saya sarankan agar membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu di bawah. Untuk penghayatan.. DLDR!**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, menyatakan perasaannya di sekolah Haruno Sakura. Seorang Guitarist dari band kecilnya, dan sahabat dari kecilnya. Bagaimana acara penembakan yang dibantu oleh seluruh anggota personil Band Sasuke dan Sahabat Sakura?**_

**Rahasia Hati**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura**

**.**

_**(Terinspirasi dari lagu Nidji – Rahasia Hati, OST 5cm)**_

**.**

"Sakura, bisakah kau nanti menjadi pengiring lagu mereka? _Pleaseeee.._", pinta Ino dengan wajah memohon. Sakura hanya menoleh ke Ino sepersekian detik sebelum melanjutkan menyetem gitarnya kembali. "Pig, bukankah sudah kukatan berkali kali. Aku tidak mau.", jawab Sakura enteng. Tapi bukan Ino jika dia menyerah akan permohonannya kepada Sakura. Kini mereka semua –Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata- sedang berada diruang club musik. Mereka berdua sedang mencoba merayu Sakura yang notabene seorang Guitarist handal.

"Tidak." Tolak Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura.. kami mohon, ini demi kelancaran Pentas kita.", rayu Ino kembali. "Lagi pula, bukan hanya sekolah kita yang akan memeriahkan acara ini, Band dari sekolah lain juga diundang oleh anggota osis. Untuk merayakan festival Tahun Baru.", lanjutnya.

Sakura sudah tidak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi dengan gitarnya karena permohonan Ino hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang kini di dudukinya. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap gerak gerik Sakura yang masih diam saja.

"Maaf.. aku memang benar benar tidak bisa Pig.", jawab Sakura lagi. Dan jawaban Sakura tersebut membuat Hinata dan Ino kecewa. "A-ano kenapa Sakura**-**chan tidak bisa?", tanya Hinata kalem.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun.", jawab Sakura yang entah mengapa nada bicaranya sedikit ketus. Tentu saja mereka tau siapa Sasuke itu, laki laki keturunan Uchiha dengan wajah sangat tampan, dan merupakan vokalis juga Drummer dari Band kecil Sakura. Dan jawaban Sakura membuat Ino dan Hinata mengangakan mulutnya lebar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!", tanya Ino setengah memekik. Ooh mana mungkin kedua sejoli ini bertengkar, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertengkar. "Hh.. itu karena aku lupa mengabari Sasuke-kun kemarin, waktu aku pulang terlambat. Dan sebagai gantinya dia marah besar dan sekarang kami perang dingin.. dan ini membuat ku pusing."

"Kemarin? Kemarin kau keluar bersama Menma itu kan? Membeli perlengkapan alat musik lainnya?", tanya Ino mencoba mengingat ngingat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Oh.. Makanya dia marah, kau benar benar bodoh! Menma itu laki laki Sakura, sedangkan kau pulang malam dengan laki laki berdua pula. Tentu saja dia khawatir." Jawab Ino.

Segera saja Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dan menatapnya tajam "Bukan itu Pig! Sasuke-kunmarah karena aku, kita semua tidak jadi latihan. Dan juga dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku masalah ini!", tambah Sakura sambil mengacak Rambutnya Frustasi yang diikat kuda.

"Ah, bukankah Menma Senpai itu, laki laki yang menyukai Sakura?" tanya Hinata polos, sontak membuat wajah Sakura merah, dan Ino segera menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Oh ya! aku lupa.. hoo~ jadi kau pulang malam juga sebagai kesempatan agar kau bisa berduaan dengan Menma Senpai?" tanya Ino dengan mata jahil sedangkan Sakura segera membuang muka ke arah lainnya agar tidak ketahuan bahwa wajhnya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Tidak.", Jawab Sakura ringan, berbanding dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, karena tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Menma sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, sayangnya di tolak mentah mentah oleh Sakura. Alasannya, dia telah menyukai pria lain. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengerutkan alis "Seperti biasa, kau hanya menanggapinya cuek Haruno Sakura", jawab Ino.

"Permisi." Suara datar nan dingin itu menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga. Segera saja mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki laki berbadan tinggi, rambut Emo-nya, dan mata tajamnya menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan datar. Mood Sakura yang sudah membaik kini berubah menjadi Down lagi, dan segera sibuk lagi dengan gitarnya, tidak ingin melihat lagi siapa laki laki itu.

"Dobe menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Sasuke datar. Ino dan Hinata yang sudah merasakan hawa dingin dan menusuk dari Sakura, seolah berkata –kalian pergilah- segera menyikut Sakura "Ng.. kami permisi dulu, sepertinya masalah ini sedikit panjang." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, mereka berdua pun pergi. Sasuke hanya menatap datar mereka berdua lalu beralih ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau!?" tanya Sakura judes. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap datar Sakura.

"Karena Dobe yang menyuruhku dengan paksa." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Muncul 4 sudut siku siku di jidat lebar Sakura.

"Ooh, jadi karena Naru-nii yang menyuruhmu kau datang, kau langsung datang? Dan jika aku yang meminta hal itu kau selalu banyak alasan? Dan kemarin karena aku pulang dengan Menma senpai, kau marah marah tidak jelas seperti ini?" cerocos Sakura judes. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas besar, jika menghadapi Sakura yang sudah mengambek kepada dirinya ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya aku sibuk, aku ini Calon-

"-Ketua Osis, ya ya.. aku sudah tau Uchiha-san." Potong Sakura tanpa melihat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pemotongan ucapannya itu.

"Pulanglah, aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu." Usir Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam menatap datar adik dari Uzumaki Naruto yang tomboinya luar biasa, dan hawanya paling tipis diantara ketiga temannya itu. Bisa dibilang gadis ini tidak memiliki teman selain Ino dan Hinata, walau dia mengikuti Eskull Musik di sekolahnya. Atau intinya dia tidak sepopuler temannya karena sifatnya yang cuek dan tomboi kepada laki laki lain.

"Minggu depan kita akan ikut pementasan di sekolahmu." Ucap Sasuke datar, dan mendapat pelototan dari Sakura. Segera saja dia menoleh dan menatap tajam Uchiha yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa?!" Pekik Sakura tidak terima, disertai pelototannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Dobe." Jawab Sasuke tidak kalah dingin. Bodohnya Naruto yang sudah mengetahui adiknya sedang bertengkar dengan sahabatnya ini malah disuruh menjemput Sakura.

"Aku TIDAK-MAU!" tekan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu..

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, itu persetujuan dari Dobe." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Tidak bisa! Kenapa dia tiba tiba membuat keputusan itu tanpa persetujuan ku?!" tanya Sakura geram. "Karena kau tidak mau ikut berkumpul saat siang kemarin, saat kami mendiskusikan ini, bukankah kau sibuk dengan KENCAN-mu?" tekan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melotot lagi kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak kencan Uchiha!" geram Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam melihat amarah Sakura yang sepertinya sudah sampai ubun ubun itu. "Terserah.. yang penting kau tidak bisa menolak." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Uchiha Sasuke pergi dengan tenang. Tanpa pekikan pekikan dari gadis gadis seperti di sekolahnya karena sekolah Sakura sudah sepi, dan tinggal beberapa orang yang ada di sekolah ini.

"AAARRRRGGHH!" teriak Sakura di ruang klub musik, untung kelas tersebut kedap suara jadi tidak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakan keras Sakura. "Niichan Bodoh! Akan kubunuh nanti kau!" sumpah Sakura kepada kakaknya itu.

.

.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan." Sambut Naruto ceria seperti biasanya, berbeda dengan Sakura yang kini sangat suram.

"Niichan.." Aura hitam menguar dari seluruh tubuh Sakura saat dirinya dihadapkan dengan Naruto, kembarannya yang hampir sama dengan dirinya dan pada saat tertentu bisa dingin seperti Sasuke. Naruto yang menyadari mood Sakura sedang jelek hanya bisa mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto pada adiknya. Sakura hanya menatap dingin Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang tidak peka hanya bisa menatap bingung Sakura. "Kau.. kenapa menyetujui pementasan itu?" tanya Sakura dingin. Uh-oh Naruto gelagapan mencari jawaban yang tepat saat ditanyai hal ini oleh Sakura. Alasan utamanya tentu saja, karena sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke yang memintanya menyetujui hal itu, karena ada kejutan untuk Sakura di hari itu juga. Dan dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu, bisa bisa dia dibunuh oleh adiknya jika mengetahui alasan bodoh dari dirinya.

"Ng.. itu, anu-" Naruto semakin panik ketika Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah dirinya. "Apa hm..?" tanya Sakura dengan suara dingin, dan seringai cantik di wajahnya. Dia benar benar sudah melarang Naruto agar jangan sampai meyetujui usulan ini jika ada yang menawarkannya. Alasannya jelas, dia tidak ingin Sasuke banyak yang mengenalnya di sekolahnya, maka otomatis Sasuke akan banyak yang menyukainya. Dan padahal yang memintanya sendiri adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu.. Ironis bukan?

Dan ide bodoh pun terlintas di otak Naruto. "Itu, Hinata-chan yang memintaku secara khusus, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Yaah, karena itu." lanjut Naruto gelagapan. Keringat sebiji jagung mengalir di pelipis nya takut menerima amukan dari adik perempuannya ini.

Sakura langsung berhenti dari langkahnya untuk mendekati Naruto. "Hinata?" tanya Sakura, Auranya yang hitam suram kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencerah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku.

"Y-Ya.. Hinata-chan yang memintaku." Ulang Naruto gagap. Setahu Sakura, hubungan mereka ini tidak begitu dekat, walaupun Hinata memendam perasaan kepada kakak bodohnya ini. Jadi dia bertanya tanya, senekad itukah Hinata mengejar Kembarannya? Setahunya Hinata sangat pemalu untuk urusan ini, bahkan disapa Naruto dengan kata 'Hai' sudah membuat wajah Hinata semerah Tomat. Makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Pikir Sakura

Tunggu..

Kenapa dia malah memikirkan cowok ayam itu? astaga! Sakura segera menampar pipinya pelan, lalu menatap Naruto lagi. "Ah, kalau begitu aku akan tanyakan langsung kepada Hinata." mendengar Sakura mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera mencegah Sakura.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh menanyakan hal ini padanya." Sergah Naruto cepat, membuat Sakura menoleh ke bawah, dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya serius. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, tanda bahwa dia bertanya.

"I-itu, ka-karena.. ng," sekali lagi Naruto gelagapan mencarikan alasan untuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih setia menunggu jawaban Naruto. "Ng.. itu, tanyakan langsung saja pada Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu ada undangan .. Dah~" dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Ngomong ngomong.. masalah Sasuke?..

Bukankah Haruno kita yang satu ini ada masalah dengan Uchiha bungsu?

Dan..

'KENAPA AKU MENANYAKAN PADA PANTAT AYAM ITU?!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Hah.. bodoh! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera berlari dan menutup pintu kamarnya atau mungkin membanting pintu kamarnya. Satu dipikirannya, dia akan melampiaskan amarahnya dengan bermain gitar electric nya keras keras di kamarnya yang kedap suara hingga dia puas!

.

.

"Heh.. Teme, kalian belum berbaikan?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di beranda kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang menuliskan lagunya dengan serius sambil memutar mutarkan pensilnya di kelima jarinya hanya menanggapi Naruto seadanya.

"Hoi, kau dengar tidak?" panggil Naruto lagi. "Hn." sambil menggumamkan sesuatu itu, Sasuke menuliskan sebuah angka, disertai kata katanya. Lalu mencoba memainkannya dengan gitar yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia bergumam gumam tidak jelas, mirip bersenandung, sambil memetik gitarnya. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah jika Sasuke sudah masuk 'Dunia'nya tanpa bisa diganggu.

"Kau sedang menciptakan lagu apa?" tanya Naruto akhirnya. Sambil mendongak ke atas. Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, dia masih sibuk dengan kertasnya. Kini dia mencoret salah satu angka disitu dan menggantinya dengan angka lain, lalu mencoba memainkannya kembali. Naruto hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Hh... sudahlah, hal yang percuma mengajak Sasuke berbicara di saat yang seperti ini.

Diam..

Itulah hal yang mereka lakukan sekarang. berapa menit sudah mereka lalui dengan senandung Sasuke, dan suara kertas Sasuke yang dibolak balik dan juga suara alat musik gitarnya. Sedangkan Naruto menggoyang goyang kan kaleng sodanya dengan posisi yang sama. Tetap mendongak ka atas langit. Menatap beribu ribu bintang yang menandakan langit sedang cerah malam ini.

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke datar, matanya masih menatap kertas yang dipengangnya. Naruto hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. "Hm?" sahutnya.

Tiba tiba, Sasuke menyodorkan kertas yang dipegangnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menerimanya tanpa banyak basa basi, dan segera melihatnya. Mulai not pertama hingga terakhir, serta kalimat kalimat yang tertulis disitu. 'Ini benar benar karya Sasuke?!' tanya Naruto terkejut dalam Hati.

"T-Teme.. ini kau tulis sendiri?" tanya Naruto takjub. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu mengambil kaleng soda yang ada di depan Naruto dan meminumnya. Naruto tidak peduli dengan minumannya yang sudah habis di teguk Sasuke, dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan Takjub.

Kertas ini, untuk siapa?

"Kau yang membuatnya? Ini benar benar kau Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku yang dingin itu?" tanya Naruto seolah habis melihat penampakan hantu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto. "Kau buta?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Sedangkan Naruto meringis lebar.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berbinar.

"Seseorang." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh ya?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Hn."

Naruto kembali mengamati kertas itu dengan pandangan takjub. Oke, ini benar benar keajaiban. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dinginnya luar biasa, bisa menulis lagu seperti ini? Ini mengaggumkan!.

"Dobe.. sekarang aku ingin minta bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke datar. Sedangkan Naruto, menoleh dan menatap Sasuke bingung. Tumben sekali?

"Kali ini, biarkan kami bertengkar hingga hari itu." ucapnya kembali datar, tapi dari pandangan matanya terlihat sangat serius. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "Hanya kali ini, dan panggil semuanya. Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berdiri, membuat Naruto semakin bingung

"Aku akan mengambil soda lagi, suruh Sai, Kiba dan Gaara kesini sekarang. Malam ini! Dan aku akan mnenjelaskan semuanya." perintah Sasuke tanpa bisa dibantah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil ponselnya, tapi dia teringat sesuatu. "Sakura, juga?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Sasuke langsung berhenti dari langkahnya, dan menoleh sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Naruto. "Tidak perlu." Dan pintu kamar Sasuke pun tertutup.

.

.

"Naruto! Ayo bangun, kau ingin terlambat ke sekolah hah?!" teriak Sakura di kamar Naruto. Dia sedang mencoba membangunkan Kerbau satu ini. "Ngh.. sebentar lagi." Ucap Naruto pelan, lalu menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Sakura yang benar benar sudah ingin menjitak kepala Naruto, akhirnya segera mengambil ancang ancang untuk menendang Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak bangun, maka aku akan melakukan ini.. "

Naruto yang masih sadar, langsung membuka matanya kembali.

"Satu.. Dua.. Ti-"

GRUSAK

"Oke aku bangun, kau tidak perlu menendangku!" teriak Naruto, dan berlalu menuju kamar mandinya. Berniat menghindar dari amukan adiknya ini. Naruto sangat sadar, jika adiknya sedang dalam mood jelek, maka kalian harus pikir dua kali untuk menggangu Sakura. Dan kebiasaan buruk Skaura ketika mood nya jelek, maka dia tidak akan memanggil Naruto dengan sebuan 'Niichan' tapi langsung dengan nama depannya.

"Nah dari tadi coba seperti itu.." gumam Sakura puas dengan hasil karyanya. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, jadilah Sakura harus mirip dengan Kushina. Berteriak teriak setiap pagi untuk membangunkan kakaknya yang pulang jam 2 malam setiap hari. Entah apa yang dilakukannya malam itu..

.

.

"Aku berangkat." Pamit Sakura, dan seperti biasa Rambut pinknya selalu diikat ekor kuda. Mengingat kebiasaan nya yang Hyperactive itu.

"Sakura.." panggil Naruto dengan nada serius tapi tetap lembut. Sakura yang dipanggil pun, menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa Niichan?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Wajah Naruto kini sangat serius, berbeda dengan hari hari biasanya. "Kau masih bertengkar dengan Teme?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Sakura yang cerah kini berubah perlahan lahan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu.. aku pergi dulu." Naruto tau, sebenarnya itu adalah topik basa basinya. Dan dia tau jika adiknya ini sedang jengkel maka, satu pelampiasannya. Gitar Merahnya. Dan biasanya, jika Sakura sudah mengamuk, maka dia akan meletakan gitar itu di sembarang tempat asalkan tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. Sayang nya Sakura kurang cerdik, Naruto sudah hafal dimana Sakura menyembunyikan gitar itu.

"Baiklah.. rencana dimulai."

.

.

"Sakura-chan, kau diminta bantuan oleh Terumi-san untuk menata buku." panggil Hinata. Sakura mendelik mendengar permintaan itu. "Tunggu, aku bahkan lusa kemarin sudah piket untuk membantu Terumi-san di perpustakaan." Jawab Sakura jengkel, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak tau, tapi kata Terumi-san yang piket hari ini tidak masuk." Jawab Hinata.

"Dia kan bisa menyuruh murid lain? Kenapa aku? Aku sedang repot dengan kertas kertas ini." Sahut Sakura jengkel. Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Mungkin kau yang paling telaten mengurus hal itu walaupun kau tomboi." Jawab Hinata santai. "Aku permisi dulu Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pelan, tubuhnya lelah dan ini sudah lewat dari jam istirahat sekolah. Belum lagi dia belum menyentuh Gitarnya. Dan jangan tanyakan masalah Band-nya dengan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin latihan selama seminggu. Biar saja, toh nanti jika mereka gagal dia tidak akan kena imbas cemoohnya walaupun akan didamprat habis habisan oleh Naruto, kakaknya. Atau mugnkin lebih baik lagi jika mereka gagal pentas, maka dengan senang hati Sakura mencium kaki mereka semua masing masing.

Dan hampir lima hari ini, dia tidak menyentuh gitarnya, di sekolah tiba tiba Ino dan Hinata membawakan tugas setumupuk untuk dikerjakannya. Lalu permintaan para guru yang mendadak. Seperti memfoto copykan tugas ini, catatan itu. Dan tak jarang Ino dan Hinata menitipkan tugas mereka yang menggunung itu kepada dirinya untuk dikerjakan. Yah, alasan mereka sangat beragam mulai dari Tugas Osis, dan Festival ini, persiapan itu, benar benar menguras tenaga dan waktu Sakura. Entah mengapa dia juga merasa ini merupakan Rencana mereka, membuatnya sibuk da tidak sempat bermain dengan gitarnya.

.

.

"Baiklah, Aku ingin kalian mengubah posisi untuk pentas minggu depan." Jelas Sasuke tanpa basa basi. Membuat keempat temannya menatap dirinya bingung. "Apa maksdumu Sasuke?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. "Naruto, kau yang merupakan Vokalis dan Guitarist seperti adikmu, bertukar dengan Gaara sebagai Bassist. Dan Gaara, karena hanya kita berdua yang bisa bermain Drum, maka kau akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai Drummer. Aku akan menggantikan posisi Naruto sebagai Vokalis dan Guitarist, Sai juga akan memegang Gitar." Jelas Sasuke.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Lalu Sakura?" tanya Sai. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan datarnya. "Sakura akan tetap berada di posisinya sebagai Guitarist, dia akan berduet dengan Kita." Jelas Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai. "Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Gaara. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Naruto sudah mengambil start lebih cepat. "Oh.. dia akan menyatakan perasaan, kepada seseorang." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya. Segera saja Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto, terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya. Sedangkan Sai, mengeluarkan senyum palsunya kembali.

"Wah.. benarkah itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum palsunya. "Siapa?" tanya Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya "Adikku." Jawab Naruto enteng. Dan jitakan keras pun didapat oleh Naruto dari Sasuke.

"Diam Dobe!" sergah Sasuke geram. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa beraduh ria sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Sasuke. Gaara hanya mengangguk angguk paham, dan Sai tetap tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ada tugas lain?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ada." Jawab Sasuke, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Semua pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di pandangi pun membuka matanya sedikit lalu bertanya ketus "Apa?"

"Kau punya nomor telepon teman dekat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat, dan menjentikan jari lalu mengangguk. "Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis, "Suruh mereka berdua, membuat Sakura sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya selama enam hari penuh ini. Dan buat dia hingga lupa dengan Gitarnya." Jelas Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai melayangkan pandangan bertanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus Gitarnya yang dilupakan? Dan kenapa hanya enam hari?" tanya Sai. "Itu akan menjadi senjataku, dan aku minta juga agar kalian membiarkan Sakura marah selama seminggu. Jangan pernah mengusiknya selama seminggu itu. Karena ini bagian dari Rencana." Jelas Sasuke.

Gaara menatap datar Naruto dan Sasuke. "Aku mengerti, lalu lagunya?" tanya Gaara. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah dibagi rata, dan sudah di _streples_ menjadi satu. "itu lagunya. Dan liriknya. Dan kenapa hanya enam hari, karena satu harinya itu adalah tugas Naruto." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tugasku lagi?!" Pekik Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. "Untuk hari terakhir itu, biarkan dia selama satu hari bebas. Kau berpura puralah menjatuhkan not lagu ini, aku yakin dia akan tertarik mencoba lagu ini tanpa ada liriknya. Dan malamnya, kalian bertiga buat Sakura sibuk dan aku, akan mengambil gitarnya pada malam itu. Buat dia lupa dengan hal hal yang berhubungan dengan alat musik." jelas Sasuke kepada Gaara, Naruto dan Sai. Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk.

"Tidak kusangka, kau akan menyiapkan ini semua Sasuke." Sela Gaara di saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan rapat dadakan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pernyataan Gaara. "Yah.. mungkin ini namanya yang disebut cinta." Jawab Sasuke seadanya "Lagi pula, dia pernah mengatakan padaku dia ingin seorang pria yang menembaknya dengan cara yang unik. Dan semoga cara ini cukup unik untuknya." Lanjut Sasuke, membuat Gaara dan yang lainnya terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka Sasuke masih mengingat ucapan Sakura 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan dan Ino sudah menyetujui permintaan ku dan misi kita dimulai besok. Dan semoga rencanamu berhasil Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

"Aku kasihan dengan Sakura." Ucap Ino ketika mereka berdua mengintip Sakura di luar ruangan kerja Sakura. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. itu demi kelancaran rencana Naruto." Jawab Hinata. sedangkan Ino hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata. Lalu menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, lalu berjalan disamping Hinata dengan perlahan.

"Yah, semoga saja rencana itu berhasil. Sebenarnya aku penasaran, ini benar benar rencana Naruto atau Sasuke sih? Karena Naruto tidak akan membuat Sakura hingga lupa dengan gitarnya selama beberapa hari ini." Jelas Ino, Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil tersenyum. "Terserah siapa dia, yang penting rencana mereka semua berhasil dan Sakura merasa bahagia dengan kejutan mereka." Jelas Hinata

Ino hanya melirik curiga ke arah Hinata. "Kau tidak cemburu Hinata?" tanya Ino dengan lirirkannya. Hinata menatap bingung ke arah Ino. "Cemburu karena apa?" tanya Hinata. Ino memutarkan matanya bosan, "Tentu saja dengan Sakura dan Naruto." Jelas Ino bosan. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"Mereka saudara, untuk apa cemburu? Yah walaupun aku terkadang iri dengan Sakura, tapi mereka tetaplah Saudara. Jadi tidak ada hubungan yang spesial dibandingkan dengan tali persaudaraan mereka." Jelas Hinata.

.

.

Sakura sedang membolak balikan kertas. Yah ini tugas terakhirnya, dan malam ini dia akan bebas dengan semua tugas merepotkan ini. Dan dia bisa bermain dengan 'Shee' nama Gitarnya. 'Semangat Sakura.' Ucapnya di dalam hati. 'Malam ini kau akan bebas.' Tambahnya lagi.

Maka setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura semakin mempercepat acara membacanya, dan membolak balikan kertas yang ada dihadapannya. '05.28' sudah larut. Jadi selama 4 jam dia ada disini hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas tugas yang tidak penting baginya ini. Dan kini tinggal menyerahkan pada Tsunade Sensei di ruang kepala sekolahnya. Segera saja Sakura menata kertas kertas itu dengan rapi, lalu mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu berjalan dengan tergopoh gopoh karena kertas yang dibawanya cukup banyak.

Lorong sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Jarak ruangannya dengan Ruang Kepala Sekolah tidak begitu jauh, jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sakura untuk mengantarkan kertas kertas ini. Sakura sedikit kesulitan untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah tersebut, tapi akhirnya berhasil juga.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Suara seorang wanita menyahuti ketukan pintu Sakura. Sakura lalu menekan kenop pintu tersebut dengan sikutnya, lalu sedikit menendangnya dengan Kakinya agar bisa terbuka, dan terpampanglah seorang Wanita berumur 50 tahun ke atas, dengan wajah usia 30 tahunan.

"Tsunade Sensei, permisi. Ini kertas yang kau minta agar aku mengerjakannya." Jelas Sakura tanpa gugup sedikit pun. Wanita yang sedari sibuk dengan dokumen dokumen yang ada didepannya segera mendongak, dan mendapati Sakura membawa setumpuk kertas dengan sedikit kesulitan.

"ah, Sakura.. Letakan semua itu disana." Tnjuknya pad asalah satu sudut ujung ruangan tersebut. Sakura pun mengangguk, lalu meletakan kertas tersebut di lantai. "Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi Sensei?" tanya Sakura. Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu.." Sakura pun mengangguk lagi lalu beranjak ke arah pintu keluar. Dan saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu ruangan tersebut,

"Sakura.." panggilan dari Tsunade membuat gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti, dan menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Dan yang membuatnya bingung..

Guru terserbut tersenyum kearahnya, dan menatapnya lembut layaknya seorang Ibu yang dirindukannya.

"Semoga berhasil untuk acaramu Lusa."

Ucapan yang membuat Sakura bingung, dia mengernyitkan alis dan menggaruk kepalanya gatal. 'Memang apa yang akan terjadi Lusa?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Tapi bukannya bertanya seperti itu, Sakura malah mengangguk kaku lalu tersenyum. "Y-ya, Sensei." Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan debaman pelan.

"Hh.. ada ada saja anak muda jaman sekarang."

.

.

"Yeey! Niichan Aku bebas!" teriak Sakura di dalam rumahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menutup telinga kanan dan kirinya mendengar teriakan Sakura yang cukup keras. "Kau perasaan dari kemarin selalu Bebas?" tanya Naruto bingung. Walau dalam hati dia tertawa.

Sakura langsung cemberut dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Bebas katamu? Dengan Tugas yang bertumupuk tumpuk, entah untuk apa itu dan permintaan bantuan dari Ino dan Hinata. belum lagi remidial ku yang kemarin kemarin terlantarkan. Itu katamu Bebas?" cerocos Sakura cepat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa meringis mendengar cerocosan cepat Sakura. "Yah.. aku kan tidak tau. Ng.. Sakura, aku ingin tidur dulu, semalam aku tidur nya tidak begitu nyenyak. Oyasuminasai~." Pamit Naruto, dan dengan segaja menjatuhkan gulungan kertas dari tangannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu sedikit minggir ketika Naruto lewat kearah Sampingnya.

"Oyasuminasai Niichan." Jawab Sakura sedikti bingung dengan kebiasaan baru Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya, sambil mengehmbuskan nafas lega. 'Semoga Sakura melihat kertas itu.' batin Naruto.

.

.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal, bingung dia mau melakukan apa. Matanya menelusuri rumah yang cukup besar untuk dihuni hanya 2 orang remaja labil. Melihat seisi rumah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyalakan tv sambil memakan cemilan di atas meja. Orang tua mereka berdua kini sedang dinas di luar kota dan itu lebih dari 3 tahun, jadilah mereka harus terbiasa hidup mandiri.

Tapi, sebuah gulungan kertas menarik perhatian matanya. Dan di ujung kertas itu, terlihat sebuah angka dengan not balok di atasnya. Dan terlihat bahwa kertas tersebut memang khusus untuk menulis sebuah lagu. 'Ini punya Naruto-Nii, mungkin lagu barunya."

Tapi sebuah inisial mencurigakan membuatnya penasaran. 'From U to S, U.S' dan judul lagunya pun juga misterius 'Rahasia Hati,'

Inisial yang mencurigakan, sekaligus judulnya itu membuat Sakura penasaran. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, Sakura segera membuka gulungan kertas itu, dan terpampanglah kertas yang penuh dengan deretan angka, serta garis garis melengkung dan posisinya yang naik turun, dan juga not not yang biasanya digunakan untuk alat Musik Piano. Dan Angka untuk alat Musik Gitar.

'Tapi tidak ada liriknya?' tanya Sakura. Dan Karena penasaran dengan lagu itu, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa kertas tersebut ke kamarnya dan mecoba memainkan lagu tanpa lirik tersebut dengan gitarnya. 'Mungkin Ide bagus untuk mengisi kekosongan waktuku, lagi pula besokk kan libur.' Pikir Sakura. Tanpa dia sadari, Naruto mengawasi gerak gerik Sakura dari lubang angin kamarnya.

..

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu segera mengambil Gitarnya, hadiah dari Uchiha Sasuke dan kakaknya Naruto di hari ultahnya yang ke-13 tahun. Dan dia tentu saja masih ingat dengan kenangan itu semua.

Sakura meletakan kertas itu, dan memposisikan gitarnya dengan baik agar lebih nyaman saat bermain dengan alat musik kesayangannya itu. Pertama kali dia mencoba lagu itu, pertama kalinya pula dia langsung jatuh cinta dengan lagu tanpa lirik tersebut. Lagu ini, cocok untuk segala keadaan. Untuk yang sedang bersedih dan yang sedang bergembira. 'Teman Niichan hebat!'

Dan selama semalaman itu pula, Sakura bermain dengan gitar dan lagu tersebut lah yang dia mainkan hingga jam 2 malam.

.

.

"Hoi! Sakura ayo bangun, ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi!" teriak Naruto. Pagi itu, Naruto sedikit heran melihat adiknya, Haruno Sakura belum bangun hingga jam sepuluh pagi seperti ini. Dan terlihat sekali Sakura sangat nyenyak saat tidur hingga siang.

"Ngh.. sepuluh menit lagi." Jawab Sakura malas, lalu menutup kepalanya lagi dengan selimut. Naruto hanya bisa berdecak kesal, lalu menarik selimut itu hingga tersibak semua. Lalu dia menarik tangan adik perempuannya. Dan mendudukannya di pinggir kasur, Sakura yang masih setengah sadar, hanya bisa pasrah ketika kedua tangannya di tarik oleh Naruto.

"Hei! Kau tau, gulungan kertas di sofa tv kemarin, aku mencarinya?" tanya Naruto modus, tujuan sebenarnya adalah menanyakan 'Apa kau sudah menemukan kertas itu?'. Sakura yang kesadarannya masih sedikit, hanya mengangguk lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali hingga posisinya menunduk. Naruto pun menyeringai melihat anggukan Sakura.

"Sekarang dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura pun membuka matanya sedikit, lalu mendesah pelan. "Niichan, aku ingin tidur. Semalam aku tidur jam 2 pagi." Jawab Sakura lesu. 'Pantas saja, dia bangun sesiang ini.' Pikir Naruto.

"Apa hubungannya denganku, aku ingin meminta gulungan itu. Itu punya Sasuke."

Mendengar nama Sasuke, mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar. "J-Jadi itu karya Sasuke?!" pekik Sakura kencang. Naruto segera menutup kedua telinganya, lalu mengangguk. "Apa?! Jadi semalaman aku memainkan lagu Pantat Ayam itu?!" pekik Sakura lagi.

"Hei aku juga tidak tau kalau kau memainkan lagu itu semalaman!" pekik Naruto tak kalah kencang. "Sial, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Sakura, Naruto pun melotot ke arah adiknya itu. "Kau yang tidak bertanya kepadaku." Sahut Naruto. Sakura pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Mereka berdua kini terdiam, Naruto sengaja membiarkan Sakurs berpikir jernih dshulu sebelum Sakura akan bercerita kepada dirinya.

"Niichan.."

'Ah sudah dimulai sesi curhatnya..' pikir Naruto. "Hm?" Sahut Naruto.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak datang kesini beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sakura lesu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan curhatnya. "Dan kenapa dia tidak meminta maaf seperti biasanya kepadaku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar isi hati Sakura. Pandangan Sakura kini ke arah lantai dan kakinya. Seolah lantai tersebut paling enak dipandang, sedangkan pikirannya terbang kemana mana. Pertengkaran hebat yang dilalui nya dengan Sasuke, karena dia pulang malam bersama laki laki dan batalnya latihan mereka. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak semarah Sasuke, Mungkinkah Sasuke..?

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Alasan Naruto, tentu saja sibuk yang dia maksud adalah menyiapkan semua kejutan ini untuk Sakura seorang. "Kenapa dia selalu meementingkan urusan Osis yang merepotkan itu sih?" Suara Sakura berubah lagi menjadi judes. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa meringis mendengar keluhan Sakura.

"Yah, dari pada kau terus galau karena Teme, mendingan kita mencoba memainkan lagu itu, yang dibuat Teme. Apa kau suka dengan lagu itu?" tanya Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur, maka Sakura akan menjawab 'Iya' dengan senang hati, jika keadaannya berbeda. Jika Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ada masalah, hanya saja ini situasinya berbeda. Mereka sedang bertengkar, dan Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun. Bahkan menelepon atau men-SMS nya saja tidak. Itulah yang membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sakura sambil membuang mukanya. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui kelemahan Sakura, pun tersenyum kecil lalu duduk disamping Sakura. "Jika kau mau, maka aku akan mentraktirmu Es Krim Vanila satu Cup besar. Bagaimana hm...? Masih mau menolak?" tantang Naruto.

Mendengar nama Es Krim rasa Vanila kesukaannya, membuat Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto –kakaknya- sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengangguk. "Janji?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerahkan jari kelingking kanannya. Naruto pun mengangguk sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking kanannya.

Sebenarnya, ini semua adalah modus. Ini rencana Sasuke dan Naruto susun agar Sakura secara tak langsung sudah berlatih gitar dengan lagu ini. Agar permainannya besok, tidak gagal. Dan acara yang diadakan oleh Sekolah Sakura, dimulai jam sepuluh malam. Jadi, mereka harus siap mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, selama Semalam Sehari (?).

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu, tepat pukul tujuh malam, mengalihkan perhatian kedua saudara yang asik adu mulut masalah Es Krim itu. Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dan berteriak dari ruang keluarganya. "Sebentar."

Dan saat membuka pintu tersebut, Gaara, dan Sai sudah berdiri dengan manis sambil membawa beberapa permainan dan juga 2 Cup Es Krim Vanila yang cukup besar dimakan oleh 4 orang. Melihat Es Krim itu, membuat mata Sakura berbinar.

"Wah wah, ada apa ini? Tumben kalian membawa Es Krim sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul di balik punggung Sakura. Sakura berbalik sekilas lalu menatap mereka berdua curiga setelah menatap Es Krim itu dengan pandangan berbinar. "Kalian... kenapa? Tumben sekali membawakan aku Es Krim?" tanya Sakura curiga. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap datar Sakura, dan Sai menatap Sakura dengan senyum palsunya. Dan tiba tiba seseorang pemuda datang sambil membawa anjingnya yang cukup besar diantara mereka berdua. "Hei hei, aku masih belum ketinggalan kan?" teriaknya, mengalihkan perhatian Sakura ke arah pemuda itu.

"KIBA! AKAMARU!" pekik Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang dia keluar dan langsung berlari memeluk..

Anjingnya?

Semua yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa Tertawa tertahan, sedangkan Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak. Kiba yang merasa akan dipeluk Sakura, dengan senang hati membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar lebar. Untuk menyambut pelukan Sakura, tapi yang didatangi Sakura malah anjingnya yang kelewat bersar itu.

"Sialan kau Sakura! Kukira kau akan memelukku." Kata Kiba pura pura merajuk. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedang asik mengelus elus bulu Akamaru, hanya bisa menoleh dan memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya jahil.

"Enak saja, aku rindu dengan anjingmu! Bukan dengan kau." Ejek Sakura.

"Baik baik, ayo masuk, sebelum Es Krim nya meleleh. Dan kita kedatangan tamu spesial karena Undangan dari Sai." Ajak Naruto. Dan mereka pun beramai ramai masuk ke dalam rumah. Ah, sepertinya kapasitas Es Krim harus ditambahkan..

Melihat semua orang sudah masuk, Naruto pun segera mengeluarkan Ponselnya. Dan meng- E-mail Sasuke.

**To: Sasuke**

**Subject: Sakura**

**Semua sudah beres, sekarang giliran kau.**

Dan pintu pun tertutup. Sasuke yang menerima E-mail dari Naruto pun menyeringai kecil. "Thank's Everyone." Bisiknya kecil. Oh, dia tidak akan melupakan jasa teman temannya demi dirinya dan Sakura, termasuk jasa teman teman Sakura. Ino dan Hinata.

Sasuke yang sudah berada 2 blok dari rumah Sakura, segera berlari. Dan menuju beranda kamar Sakura. Dengan lihai dia memanjat pohon yang ada di dekat kamar Sakura, dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Dengan mengendap endap, dia meraih gitar Sakura yang diletakan di bawah kolong kasurnya lengkap dengan tasnya. Lalu membawanya keluar.

"Untuk sementara ini, gitarmu ku bawa dulu Sakura." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Mereka semua berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura malam itu, dan esoknya adalah tugas dari kedua teman Sakura. Mereka menuju ke Mall untuk membeli gaun yang ada di Mall untuk digunakan untuk acara malam nanti. Ada 2 peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh Sekolah Sakura. Pertama, Siswa Siswi WAJIB hadir keacara itu. Dan Kedua, Siswa dan siswi Harus menggunakan Gaun atau Tuxedo. Atau boleh mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan peraturan terakhir berlaku bagi Sakura terkecuali teman temannya yang sibuk mencari gaun gaun yang indah dan elegan. Dan setelah seharian berkeliling, akhirnya mereka berdua mendapatkan gaun yang mereka inginkan. Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan, mendengarkan Hinata dan Ino –atau mungkin Ino- berceloteh bagaimana bentuk gaunnya dan Hinata, dan dirinya yang tidak membeli gaun sama sekali.

Toh percuma memakai rok, Sakura tidak bisa diam dengan mengenakan rok. Kecuali rok sekolahnya.

"sudah jam 8, bagaimana jika kita berdandan sedikit. Aku ingin menemukan teman kencan untuk malam ini." Ucap Ino, Sakura pun menggeleng keras. "Tidaak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin didandani oleh para banci disana, itu menjijikan. Dan jika kalian ingin melakukan hal itu lakukan tanpa ku, aku pulang saja. Dan bersiap sebentar, dari pada harus menunggu di Salon itu." Tolak Sakura cepat.

"T-Tapi Sakura-chan, berdandan sedikit tidak masalah bukan, lagi pula kami tidak akan ke salon. Kami akan berdandan di rumah Ino. Kau setuju kan?" tanya Hinata kalem. Ino pun mengangguk cepat. "Hinata benar Forehead, kita akan berdandan di rumahku. Kau tenang saja, dan aku hanya akan memolesmu sedikit saja, agar kau terlihat yah.. sedikit feminim." Ceorocos Ino cepat.

Dan tanpa bisa menolak, tangan Sakura sudah ditarik oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

Sakura masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, hanya saja kini wajahnya telah dipoles Natural oleh Ino. bibirnya hanya dibalut Lip gloss transparan, dan wajahnya di berikan bedak tipis, lalu matanya diberikan Eye Shadow berwarna natural yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya tampak manis, rambutnya tetap di ikat ekor kuda. Sakura menolak habis habisan untuk menggerai rambutnya.

Sedangkan Hinata mengenakan Gaun berwarna Lavender, sesuai dengan warna matanya. Dan terbuka di bagian bahunya dan hanya selutut, rambutnya di gelung dan menyisakan sedikit rambut di samping wajahnya hingga membingkai wajahnya, kakinya di balut dengan High Heels berwarna Ungu muda setinggi 3 cm. Tampak sangat anggun.

Ino mengenakan Gaun berwarna bir laut, rambutnya digelung hampir sama seperti Hinata. gaun berbentuk V-Neck tersebut hanya menutupi hingga selututunya. Sakura hanya geleng geleng melihat kedua temannya yang benar benar anggun malam ini.

"Sudah selesai, sudah jam 09.45 kurang 15 menit lagi acara akan dimulai, ayo berangkat. Aku harus tepat waktu karena aku akan menjadi MC acara ini." Ajak Ino cepat, mereka menaiki mobil Ino. Acara ini bebas, maksudnya para Anggota sekolah lain boleh hadir dan ikut memeriahkan acara ini, atau mungkin sekedar melihat lihat acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Sekolah Sakura. Dan Sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke mendapat undangan khusus dari sekolah Sakura. Sekolah Sakura memang sangat luas hingga memuat beribu ribu orang.

Sekolah Sakura sangat ramai, dan sangat meriah. Banyak orang yang berdatangan. Dan hampir seluruh gadis disini mengenakan Gaun, dan laki laki disini mengenakan Seragam sekolah mereka. Pikiran mereka hampir sama dengan Sakura. 'Terlalu ribet memakai Tuxedo' sedangkan Sakura 'Terlalu ribet memakai gaun.'

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tiba lebih dahulu sebelum Sakura datang. Dan mereka tampil tepat sebelum kembang api dinyalakan. Jadi mereka semua masih bisa bersantai. Ino segera berpamitan ke kedua temannya dan berlari menuju panggung. Masih pukul 10.00 pm.

Dan kedatangan Ino di atas panggung mengundang seluruh perhatian para pengunjung, teruatama para Kaum Adam. Karena Ino sangat menawan dengan gaunnya itu. Sakura, yang tidak tertarik dengan acara ini –sebenarnya- menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya juga lebih tertarik dengan penampilan Ino.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana jika kita melihat Ino dan acara ini saja? Atau kau ingin mengunjungi stand stand yang ada disini?" tanya Hinata kalem disertai senyumannya. Sakura balas senyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Sebaiknya kita melihat Ino saja. Aku malas berjalan jalan, apalagi yah~ pakai rok seperti ini." Jawab Sakura malas. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kursi kosong yang tempatnya di tengah tengah.

"_Hai semuanya! Apa kabar?!" _pekik Ino ceria. Diasmbut oleh sorakan ramai dari para tribun penonton, terutama laki laki.

Dan Ino pun mengucapkan kata kata sambutan yang lain.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang berkeliling menikmati stand stand, atau mungkin hanya Naruto dan Kiba. Sedangkan ke-tiga pria dingin lainnya hanya menatap malas kedua temannya yang semangat sekali malam ini.

Penampilan mereka, hanya memakai seragam sekolah mereka. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian dari mereka tentunya wajah mereka dan logo sekolah mereka. Wajah mereka yang kelewat rupawan, bak dewa Yunani kuno yang turun dari langit, dan logo seragam mereka bertuliskan "International School Tokyo."

Siapa juga yang tidak mengenal sekolah berkelas tinggi, kalangan para pengusaha dan pejabat kaya raya ini? Bisa dipastikan mereka anak anak dari orang kaya, dan satu yang ada dipiran mereka. 'Apa yang anak itu lakukan disekolah biasa ini?'. Memang, Sekolah Sakura Konoha High School terkenal dengan persahabatannya dengan IST. Walaupun KHS hanyalah sekolah untuk kalangan biasa, entah mengapa kedua sekolah itu bisa bersahabat.

Hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling, dan satu jam pula mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena seragam mereka sangat mencolok dan mudah dikenali. Banyak gadis yang memekik pelan, atau meminta foto dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dan tentu saja yang menerima ajakan foto tersebut, hanya Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai. Jangan tanyakan Gaara dan Sasuke, mereka bahkan melirik saja sudah tidak berminat. Tapi mereka terpaksa –Gaara dan Sasuke- melakukan ini semua demi kelancaran acara Sasuke.

Setelah satu jam lebih 30 menit, kini jam sudah menunjukan 11.30 pm. Oh, kurang sedikit lagi, acara utama akan dimulai. Dan mereka harus segera menempati posisi masing masing karena mereka sebenarnya adalah kejutan untuk semua orang yang hadir disini, tentunya dengan undangan dari Ino dan Hinata secar khusus.

"Dobe.." Panggil Sasuke datar. Sedangkan Si Dobe –Naruto- masih asyik menembaki ikan ikan yang ada didepannya hanya membalas Sasuke dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Sasuke pun berdecak jengkel, tanpa diduga duga, dia mengambil pistol air tersebut, dan meletakannya secara kasar. Lalu menarik kerah baju Naruto, tanpa babibu menyeret Naruto menuju ke arah panggung. Sontak perbuatan Sasuke ke Naruto menarik seluruh perhatian, Naruto yang sudah hampir tercekik itu hanya bisa meronta ronta dan meminta Sasuke melepaskan genggaman nya. Sedangkan ketiga temannya meminta maaf atas perbuatan Sasuke lalu berlari mengejar mereka berdua yang sudah jauh di depan.

"H-Hei! Teme, lepaskan aku Brengsek!" sepanjang perjalanan Naruto meronta ronta, tapi tidak digurbis oleh Naruto. Untuk para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi, mungkin mereka lebih cocok jika dipasangkan sebagai pasangan YAOI. Sayangnya mereka berdua masih normal.

Sai, Kiba, Gaara hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan Iba tanpa ada niat membantu sahabat mereka yang tercekik tersbut.

"Teme BRENGSEK! Lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" pekik Naruto, di tengah jalan. Seolah tuli, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan itu. dan tetap berjalan hingga kebelakang panggung, dan tingkah laku mereka hanya bisa dapat tatapan melongo dari Ino yang notabene tau hubungan mereka semua.

Dan saat Sasuke berhenti, Naruto segera membebaskan diri dari jeratan Sasuke. Dan mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Dan menatap Sasuke tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. "Bodoh! Aku bisa mati konyol jika kau lakukan itu tadi lebih lama!" maki Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Buktinya? Kau tidak mati bukan sekarang?" jawab Sasuke tajam plus sinis. "Oh, dan jika aku mati jangan lupakan acara mu hah!" tantang Naruto hampir berteriak. Langsung saja dia mendapat jitakan keras dari Ino.

"Bodoh, jangan berteriak! Sakura tidak tau kalau kau disini!" Maki Ino. sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Yah, yang Ino tau dari band Sakura hanyalah Sasuke dan Naruto jadi ketika memandang ketiga pemuda lainnya yang sedari terdiam Ino menatap Naruto bingung.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian Ini Kiba, yang bertato di pipi kanan kirinya, ini Gaara yang punya tato 'Ai' di jidatnya dia sebenarnya Bassist, tapi nanti dia akan bermai Drum, sedangkan Sai yang berkulit sepucat mayat itu, dia pemain Keyboard sebenarnya, tapi nanti dia akan bermain Gitar. Dan kusarankan satu, kau jangan sampai jatuh cinta dengan mayat hidup itu. senyumnya itu selalu senyum palsu." Tambah Naruto sedikit berbisik di akhir kalimat, walau tetap bisa didengar oleh Sai. Dan dia pun mendapat jitakan keras dari Sai dengan wajah Sai yang tetap tersenyum.

"Naruto.." ucap Sai pelan. Naruto, yang tau aura membunuh dari Sai pun hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meminta maaf kepada Sai. Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum kecil karena tingkah laku ke lima sahabat Sakura.

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku harus naik. Kalian jangan berisik dibelakang Panggung, dan Sasuke.."

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Membuat Sai tertegun..

"Semoga berhasil." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang ke atas panggung.

.

.

"_Yak, itu tadi penampilan peserta ke 66. Dan untuk peserta terakhir, mereka datang secara khusus untuk seseorang. Dan membawakan sebuah kejutan untuknya. Bagi para gadis bersiaplah, karena mereka akan membawakan sebuah lagu khusus untuk salah satu dari kalian." _Ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan jahil kearah penonton, Hinata yang ditugaskan untuk mengajak Sakura agar tetap diam ditempat, dan mengalihkan perhatian dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke segera mengarahkan wajahnya kearah panggung.

Para gadis langsung memekik keras, ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka adalah Siswa dari International School Tokyo. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan murid nya yang kaya raya, dan bergengsi dan yang tepenting WAJAH MEREKA! Sangat Tampan! Hanya Kiba lah yang tidak naik, toh dia bukan personil dari band mereka.

Sedangkan para lelaki yang ada diatas panggung tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun teriakan itu, bagi mereka itu adalah makanan sehari hari di sekolah mereka. Karena pekikan keras dari para gadis yang berada didepan Sakura, apalagi mereka semua langsung berdiri bahkan para anak laki laki karena penasaran dengan pekikan keras dari gadis ikut berdiri dan saling menatap ke atas panggung.

Sakura yang tertarik untuk melihat, mengajak Hinata untuk berdiri. "Hinata ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum misterius sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura yang semakin bingung melihat senyuman Hinata memutuskan untuk berdiri karena penasaran. "Ayo Hinata." tangan Sakura menarik tangan Hinata.

Dan bertepatan saat Sakura mendongak, matanya bersiborok dengan Onyx Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung memucat. 'Oh tidak! Kami-sama..' doanya dalam hati. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehadiran Sasuke disini, lalu mengapa sekarang pria itu berdiri disitu dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya.

"_Baik DIAM! Semuanya!" _teriak Ino. Membuat mereka semua terdiam. Ino berdehem sebentar untuk mengembalikan suaranya agar sedikit lebih normal.

"_Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan satu persatu. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenal mereka semua jadi mengenalkannya dari posisi kanan terdekat dengan ku. Pertama adalah Gaara, kedua adalah Sai, ketiga adalah Naruto, dan terakhir adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke kalian pasti tau dia bukan?" _tanya Ino berbasa basi, dan langsung disambut pekikan keras dari para gadis disitu.

Terlihat wajah Sakura memerah, menahan amarah dan uga malu akan tatapan Sasuke. Oh dia tidak suka hal ini! Sasuke harusnya sudah cukup terkenal di Sekolah International-nya itu, dan sekarang dia dikenal banyak gadis lagi di sekolahnya! Memang egois, tapi Sakura tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Hampir Saja Sakura berteriak marah. Kalau saja dia tidak lupa dimana posisinya. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan ratu wajah Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Ino dan Mengangguk. Ino yang mendapat kode dari Hinata, lalu menoleh ke arah ke-empat laki laki tampan itu.

Diserahkannya Mic yang ada ditangannya ke arah salah satu dari mereka, dan yang menerimanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu sendiri.

Wajahnya sangat datar dan tidak menunjukan emosi apapun, tapi berbanding sebaliknya dengan jantungnya yang melompat lompat. 'Oke Sasuke, sekarang!' perintahnya dalam hati. Sebuah deheman dari Sasuke membuat pekikan itu mereda, dan deheman itu pula yang menjadi kode untuk Sakura agar segera pergi dari tempat itu. dia segera berbalik meninggalkan panggun tersebut. Tapi sebuah tangan yang halus menahan gerakan Sakura, dan itu pasti Hinata.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata pelan. Tapi cukup didengar oleh Sakura. "Pulang." Jawab Sakura dingin. Dan saat tangannya melepaskan tangan Hinata, Hinata mencengkram tangannya lebih erat. "Tapi acaranya baru dimulai." Sahut Hinata berusaha menahan Sakura.

Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya dingin. "Aku-Tidak-Peduli, sekarang bisa lepaskan aku?" Jawab Sakura dengan penekanan di tiga awal katanya. Hinata yang tidak pernah melihat Sakura semarah itu, hanya bisa terdiam. 'Ada apa dengan Sakura?' tanyanya dalam hati. Sakura segera melepaskan tangan Hinata dan berjalan menjauh. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sakura yang mulai menjauh, dalam Hati Sakura marah, kecewa, sedih, semuanya bercampur aduk dia dilanda kebingungan 'Siapa gadis itu?' tanya Sakura takut. 'Apa Sasuke menyiapkan semua ini untuk gadis itu?' tanya Sakura. Tapi Sakura segera menggeleng keras, 'Tidak, itu bukan urusanku.'. Pikirnya positif, sambil terus berjalan tanpa peduli siapa yang sudah ditabraknya. Sasuke melihat itu semua, dan membiarkan Sakura terus berjalan. Dia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Baik.."

Suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam di tempat. Dia merasa Sasuke melihat dirinya, tapi dia enggan berbalik.

"Kami datang kesini untuk kalian semua, tapi aku datang kesini untuk seseorang." Ucap Sasuke tetap pada intonasinya, Datar. Sakura hampir saja berlari ketika mendengar suara Sasuke lagi.

"Dan Gadis itu sangat beruntung aku jauh jauh datang kesini hanya untuk dirinya.." lanjut Sasuke. Semua orang hanya mampu terdiam. Inikah Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu? yang kini sedang mengejar cintanya di KHS.

Hatinya mencelos, matanya terbalak kaget. Dan air mata siap terjatuh kapan saja..

'Cukup!' Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia memilih untuk tetap berjalan sambil mendengarkan ucpana Sauske sepatah demi sepatah.

"Tapi sayangnya.." gantung Sasuke, Sakura masih berjalan. Berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Posisinya sudah semakin jauh dari panggung.

"Aku butuh bantuan seseorang lagi untuk melakukannya."

Kata Sasuke Tegas, membuat Sakura terpaku. 'Apa Sasuke berkata itu untuknya?' dia masih belum berbalik.

"Hei, Berbaliklah.. gadis bodoh! Kau mau kemana?" Ucap Sasuke tajam, semua terdiam. Dan satu satunya yang memunggungi mereka hanyalah gadis berambut Pink yang tidak mereka kenali. Mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya bodoh, membuat Sakura jengkel sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh ya.. aku lupa mengatakan Sesuatu, gitarmu sedang duduk manis menunggu pemiliknya memainkan dirinya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya setelah merampas Mic yang dipakai Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkannya dan menunggu Sakura untuk berbalik. Sayangnya Sakura tidak segera berbalik, malah melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dalam hati Sakura yakin yang dimaksud Sasuke dan Naruto itu dirinya, tapi pikirannya mengatakan itu gadis lain. Mengetahui Sakura semakin menjauh, Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Oh keras kepalnya mulai kambuh sepertinya, dan dia tau apa kelemahan dari Sakura yang membuatnya berteriak marah dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dengan siapapun. Sasuke kembali mengambil Mic tersebut

"Heh, Jidat aku butuh bantuanmu..?" tanya Sasuke sambil memgang Mic nya.

CTAK

4 sudut siku siku muncul di kepalanya. Oke tidak masalah jika orang memanggilnya Forehead. Setidaknya itu lebih keren (?), tapi ini Jidat!? Dia sudah tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi Sakura memilih untuk bersabar dan menghembuskan nafas nya berkali kali. 'Tenang Sakura..'

"Jidat! Kau tidak mendengarku?" ulang Sasuke, oke darahnya mulai mendidih.

"Jidat? Hello.. Aku yakin kau tidak tuli?" semua orang melongo mendengar Sasuke dengan seenak hatinya mengejek seseorang itu. Tidak, yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah 'Beberapa menit lalu dia sangat romantis. Dan sekarang?' pikir mereka.'

"Jidat?" kepala Sakura mulai Berasap. Sekali lagi jika Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu maka..

"Jidat!?" oke ledakan sekarang!

"HENTIKAN ITU PANTAT AYAM!" Pekik Sakura langsung berbalik, nafasnya memburu wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Semua yang ada didekat Sakura melonjak kaget mendengar Sakura tiba tiba berteriak. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Umpannya sudah dimakan Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi heran 'Apa?' mata Sakura secara tidak alngsung menagtakan hal itu.

Tanpa diduga duga, Sasuke melompat turun dari panggung dan berjalan menuju Sakura yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Seperti angin, tiba tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri didepannya dengan nafas ter-engah engah, sepertinya dia berlari. Sakura hanya terpaku, dan mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah bingung. "Ikut aku." Ucapnya datar tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura menantang. Sasuke hanya menunjuk panggung dengan jempol nya sebagai jawaban Sakura. Sakura bertanya lagi "Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura. semua orang disitu hanya bisa terdiam, Uchiha Sasuke cowok keren, kaya, populer, dingin, dan jenius. Dekat dengan gadis yang hawanya paling tipis, tidak populer, dan tampilannya yang paling berantakan. terlihat dari semua gadis yang mengenakan gaun indah dan elegan, sedangkan Sakura? dia hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dan rambutnya hanya di ikat ekor kuda, itu pun tidak rapi. Tapi walaupun dandanannya jauh dari kesan feminim, dia tetap manis. Membuat para gadis di situ menatap iri Sakura.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kepadamu, aku butuh bantuanmu." Jawab Sasuke datar, Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan memutar mata bosan. "Kau ingin menyatakan perasaan bukan?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Jika kalian tanya bagaimana perasaan Sakura? maka jawabannya adalah: **Sakit!** Dia berharap Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal itu. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Sakura sambil bertolah pinggang. Sasuke pun bersedkap lalu menyeringai "Maka aku akan menggendongmu." Ucapnya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Sakura pun mendengus, tapi akhirnya pun mengagguk juga sambil membuang mukanya, 'Bersiaplah Haruno Sakura, hatimu hancur diatas panggung itu.' batin Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mengekori Sasuke yang berada di depannya dengan berbagai macam tatapan dari orang lain.

Ah, Sakura bahkan berpikir Sasuke akan menggandengnya seperti kisah kisah novel Romance. Sayangnya itu hanyalah angan angan yang tidak akan bisa di capai oleh dirinya dan Sasuke. Sasuke tau Sakura menginginkan dirinya menggandeng tangannya, tapi Sasuke berpura pura tidak tau dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan di belakangnya.

Hingga sampai di tengah panggung dengan lihainya Sasuke memanjat panggung itu, semua pandangan tertuju pada Sakura dan Sasuke, entah mengapa mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura, menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Sakura mendongak dan bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa naik.. dengan rok pendek seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sakura hanya meringis dan menggeleng lemah. Rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya. Sasuke mendesah pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura pikir Sasuke hanya akan membantunya menarik tangannya, tapi perkiraan itu meleset. Sakura tiba tiba dilempar keatas. Membuat Sakura berteriak spontan. Semua yang disitu hanya bisa memekik bersamaan melihat aksi nekat Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap Sakura tepat pada bagian pinggulnya. Sakura langsung meraih bahu Sasuke dan memegangnya erat, matanya terpejam rapat, dan nafasnya memburu, wajahnya pucat. Semua yang ada disitu melongo, termasuk Naruto dan yang lainnya. Oke mungkin yang pertama tama tidak masalah, tapi aksi melempar itu?

Itu bahkan tidak ada didalam rencana!

"Kau bisa buka mata sekarang." perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sakura yang sudah diturunkan Sasuke, membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu dengan cepat dia menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau Gila hah?! Kalau kau tidak sempat menangkapku bagaimana ?!" pekik Sakura marah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis, "Buktinya? Tidak bukan?" jawabnya santai. Membuat Sakura bungkam, dan salah tingkah.

Segera saja dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seluruh anggota bandnya dan mengernyit heran. Posisi mereka berubah semua?

"Hei, kenapa kalian pindah?" tanya Sakura polos. Sedangkan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu menatap Sasuke. Sakura lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar, lalu menjawab "Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang gadis." Jawab Sasuke datar, Sakura hanya membetuk huruf 'o' di mulutnya.

Dan dilihatnya Sai, kini duduk di pojokan sambil memegang Gitar. Lalu melihat ke tengah, terdapat 2 Gitar Akustik. "Kenapa di tengah ada 2? Siapa satunya? Dan kenapa Sai di pojokan?" tanya Sakura polos. Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke berjalan menuju kedua bangku tersebut, dan mengambil sebuah Gitar berwarna merah.

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat, Sakura menurut dan mendekat. Ke arah Sasuke, dan mengambil Gitarnya. Tanpa bertanya dia duduk dengan tenang. Dan kini Narut-lah yang giliran menyambut para pengunjung. Pementasan mereka lebih lama dari yang mereka perkirakan.

"_Hai semua.. maaf menunggu lama, seperti yang kalian lihat. Ada dorama dadakan tadi disini."_ Ucap Naruto riang, menarik gelak tawa seluruh pengunjung, termasuk Hinata dan Ino. sedangkan Sakura hanya meringis dan menyikut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap datar semua orang disitu.

"_Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, kami datang kesini untuk kalian tapi dia datang untuk seseorang. Dan lagu yang kami nyanyikan khusus dibuat Te- ah, Sasuke untuknya. Jadi para gadis yang beruntung.. bersiaplah menerima kejutan dari Teme tentang perasaannya." _Ucap Naruto diselingi senyuman dibibirnya, membuat para gadis bersorak, lalu mereda ketika Sasuke berucap.

"_Judul lagu yang kami bawakan adalah Rahasia Hati."_ Ucap Sasuke datar, sedangkan Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dengan tatapan 'Lagu apa itu?'. Sasuke, hanya menatapnya datar lalu menjawabnya dengan datar. "Dengar, lalu kau ikuti permainanku." Ucapnya.

Panggung berubah menjadi sunyi ketika Sai dan Sasuke memetik gitar secara bersamaan. Sakura terbalak kaget mendengar lagu ini 'Ini bukankah lagu semalam?'. Tak berapa lama, Sakura mulai mengikuti permainan mereka bertiga karena memang lagunya kesukaannya.

_**Kucoba merangkai kata cinta~  
Walaupun kubukanlah pujangga~  
Yang bisa tuliskan kata kata yang Indah~  
Nyatanya tak ada nyali untuk ungkapkan~**_

Sakura sedikit tertegun mendengar lirik lagu yang tidak biasa yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. 'Dia benar benar jatuh cinta.' Pikirnya, sambil terus bermain walaupun dalam hati dia sangat kecewa.

_**I wanna love you like the Hurricane~  
I wanna love you like the Mountain Rain~  
So Right, So Pure~  
So Strong and crazy for you~**_

Sakura, yang masih asik dengan permaninan gitarnya tidak menyadari tolehan kepala Sasuke, dan pandangannya yang tidak biasa, sangat lembut.

_**Andai matamu melihat aku~  
Terungkap semua isi hatiku~**_

Sasuke melepaskan gitarnya, tanpa Sakura sadari.

_**Alam sadarku alam mimpiku~  
Semua milikmu andai kau tahu~  
Andai kau tahu Rahasia Cintaku~**_

Tangan besar itu, menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura perlahan, Sakura yang merasa rambutnya disentuh oleh seseorang segera menoleh dan mendapati sebuah tangan besar memegang lembut rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda itu. Mata mereka bersiborok.

_**Berdoa dan beranikan diri~  
Sebelum semua ini terlambat terjadi~**_

Perlahan Sasuke, menyentuh Ikat Rambut Sakura. Sakura masih terpaku dengan pandangan mata Sasuke yang berbeda. Semua hanya bisa tertegun melihat kedua anak manusia yang kini sedang dimabuk asmara itu. bahkan permainan gitar Sakura berhenti secara perlahan.

_**I wanna love like the Hurricane~  
I wanna love like the Mountain Rain~  
So Right, so Pure~  
So Strong and carzy for you~**_

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura terpaku pada bola matanya, dengan perlahan dia melepaskan ikatan rambut itu. membiarkan Sai dan yang lain bermain mengiringi musiknya. Mulutnya masih setia bernyanyi.

_**Andai matamu melihat aku~  
Terungkap semua isi hatiku~  
Alam sadarku, alam mimpiku~  
Semua milikmu andai kau tahu~  
Andai kau tahu rahasia cintaku~!**_

TERLEPAS! Kini rambut Sakura, tergerai bebas dan terbang terkena angin. Tanpa di duga duga, Sasuke menariknya berdiri lalu menariknya ke tengah panggung. Semua masih terpaku dengan adegan itu. Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu sedikit menunduk dan menatap bola mata Sakura yang sangat jernih malam itu.

_**Andai matamu melihat aku~  
Terungkap semua isi hatiku~  
Alam sadarku, alam mimpiku~  
Semua milikmu andai kau tahu~  
Andai kau tahu rahasia cintaku~**_

Mereka berdua seolah saling mengirimkan telepati dari pandangan mata mereka. Semua ornag terhipnotis dengan suara Sasuke dan pemandangan yang mereka dapatkan. Bahkan ada pula yang menangis terharu. Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa melongo melihat sahabat mereka yang mendapatkan sebuah kejutan menganggumkan itu. apalagi Ino bertugas untuk merekan itu semua di dalam Camera videonya.

_**Andai matamu melihat aku~  
Terungkap semua isi hatiku~  
Alam sadarku, alam mimpiku~  
Semua milikmu andai kau tahu~  
Andai kau tahu rahasia cintaku~**_

_**Alam sadarku~  
Alam Mimpiku~  
Semua milikmu andai kau tahu~  
Andai kau tahu Rahasiaku~  
Rahasiaku~**_

Tidak terdengar lagi suara Sasuke bernyanyi, musik yang dimainkan oleh Naruto Dkk pun berhenti perlahan. Sasuke masih menunduk. Sedangkan Sakura, dia masih terpaku, kaget, shock, bahagia, terharu, dan yang pasti adalah Bingung! Semua perasaan menjadi satu.

Semua keadaan masih sunyi senyap. Mereka masih terhinoptis oleh penampilan Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Naruti dan yang lainnya telah menyiapkan sebuah Mic kecil tepat di kerah bajunya, saat Naruto tadi sempat merangkul Sasuke. Jadi, suara sekecil apapun yang diucapkan Sasuke, akan membesar dengan sendirinya walaupun Sasuke tidak memegang Mic yang di berikan oleh Ino.

"Sa-Sasuke.." panggil Sakura sedikit gugup, dan juga bingung. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya."Sebenarnya, ini untuk siapa?" tanya Sakura perlahan, wajahnya sudah dilengkappi dengan semburat semburat merah. Membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

"Maaf.." sebuah kata yang belum pernah terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Membuat Sakura bingung, dan ikut menunduk untuk melihat mata Sasuke, tapi yang terjadi malah Sasuke membuang mukanya.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Sasuke menghela nafas besar, lalu menatap mata Sakura dalam. "Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan basa basi. Apa kau menerima cintaku lewat lagu itu, dan mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke frontal. Dan suara Sasuke bergema ke telinga seluruh penonton. Oh, Presetan dengan hal itu! yang penting isi hatinya sudah terungkap dan tinggal menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Semua yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke sontak melongo, dan wajah Sakura sudah memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sakura, langsung gelagapan, dan kebiasaan dirinya saat gugup adalah meletakan helaian helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga, sambil bergumam gumam tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tanpa diduga, Kiba tiba tiba berteriak dari bawah panggung.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" berkali kali, dan lama kelamaan di ikuti oleh Naruto, lalu Ino, Hinata dan seluruh anggota band Sasuke dan Sakura. dan seluruh penonton. Sakura, semakin gugup dengan keadaan itu dan semakin tidak bisa menjawab. Sasuke, yang menyadari keadaan Sakura, segera membisikan seseuatu di telinga Sakura. Tanpa bisa ditangkap oleh Mic itu.

"Jika kau gugup, maka remas tangan ku dengan erat. Jika tidak, lepaskan tanganku." Bisik Sasuke, membuat semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa terdiam masing masing, sambil menebak nebak apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Genggaman Sakura yang awalnya sangat lemas, perlahan lahan menguat dan meremas tangan Sasuke. Dia meremas tangan tersebut sambil membuang muka gugup. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai merasakan kode jawaban dari Sakura.

Dan sebuah kejadian membuat mereka melongo lagi. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke tiba tiba menarik Sakura dan mencium bibirnya. Mata Sakura melotot, kakinya serasa mati rasa, hampir saja dia jatuh jika Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Semua bersorak melihat kejadian itu, bersiul siul jahil, juga bertepuk tangan. Ino yang merekam semua kejadian itu pun ikut bersorak, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan.

Dan bertepatan juga, sebuah kembang api meledak seolah mengiringi kebahagiaan mereka. Sakura, yang awalnya kaku pun perlahan menutup matanya. Dan menikmati bibir Sasuke yang kini dengan manis menempel di bibirnya dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"**Terimakasih.. Sakura, aku mencintaimu."**

**.**

"**Aku juga.. Sasuke-kun."**

**OWARI**

A/N:

Huwaaa. Sumpah, ini ff panjang banget! Emang boleh yah.. ff oneshoot 9K lebih? Tolong dong, bimbing sy! Sebagai author baru.. jadi nggak tau deh peraturannya gmn. Dan apakah feelnya dapet? Hahaha.. seperti yang aku sarankan, baca ini mending sambil denger lagu nidji di atas. Biar lebih dapet lagi.. yah yah? Nggak tau deh harus ngomong apa. Terimakasih untuk perhatiannya, dan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff panjang dan gj ini. Maaf jika ada typo dan ketidaknyamanan yang lain.

Last..

_**Mind to riview? Thank's before.. :3**_


End file.
